Titanic:Destiel Style
by 30-Nights
Summary: This is a Destiel story based off the Movie Titanic! Not much more to say. Review and no flames please and thank you : Rated M for later smut amongst other things
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay obviously I am extremely messed up ahaha. I love reading Destiel Au's they're so much fun, but I always said I would NEVER write one… Well that changed! Haha I can't believe I'm writing this, but I was watching Titanic and I was like 'is there a destiel fic for this movie?' I'm not sure but I decided if there wasn't here's the first one haha! Also I already have the whole cast in my head so hopefully you all approve. If I do continue things will differ from the movie, obviously I have to put my own twist into it *grins***_

_**I'll continue it depending on the feedback I get so definitely let me know if I should continue!**_

_**Also I don't know shit when it comes to poker so sorry if I messed that up haha.**_

_**WARNINGS:**_

_**Pairings: **__**Destiel, Some LuciferxCastiel MAYBE Sabriel (big maybe)**_

_**Content: **__**Hot man action in LATER chapters (if continued), Language, abuse, Rape (possibly in later chapters) and character death**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR TITANIC I MAKE NO PROFIT AT ALL**_

_**XxX**_

Dean Winchester stared down at the cards in his hands before glancing back up and looking around the table. His brother, Sam, was next to him and two large and rather ugly men sat across from them. Dean held back a smirk that was ready to form on his lips when he realized he had the winning hand. Dean and his brother were practically on their way home. Sam beside him had no clue. His hand was awful,

"I fold." Sam said slapping his cards down on the table.

The man directly in front of Dean did the same. He glared at his partner and said something in German. Dean assumed it was along the lines of 'you better fuckin' win this'.

The larger German man grinned and laid his hand down revealing an 8, 9, 10, a Jack and a Queen of clubs, "Straight Flush," he said in his heavy accent.

The other German nearly leapt out of his chair with excitement. Dean shook his head and turned to his brother, "Sorry, Sammy."

"Sorry?" Sam's face dropped, "I can't believe it! You said-

Dean laughed and interrupted, "Sorry Sammy, but you're gonna have to leave Ruby behind."

Sam's jaw dropped and Dean laid his cards down. An Ace, a King, a Queen, a Jack and a 10 all of the same suit stared straight up at the four men, "A Royal Flush."

The larger German slammed his fists on the table while his partner turned and started screaming and pointing at him. Dean smirked, "We're going home, Sammy."

"You better hurry!" The bar tender who had been watching the whole game said as he pointed to the clock, "The boat leaves in a half hour!"

"Oh shit!" Dean shouted before reaching out for the winnings and on top of the small pile of coins were two tickets for the Titanic.

_**XxX**_

Castiel Novak sat beside his lover as their car slowly made its way closer to the giant ship. Castiel looked out the window and his bright blue eyes went wide in shock. They said the ship was magnificent, but Castiel didn't truly believe it until now. The car came to a complete stop and their driver came around opening the door for them. Castiel's lover pushed the driver aside and stared up at the giant ship and looked back at Castiel who was still seated in the car,

"Isn't it something Angel?" His lover smiled and extended a hand to help him out,

Castiel nodded and took the others hand, "Yes, quit."

"Michael," His lover walked over to their body guard, "make sure they have our bags put straight into our room."

Michael nodded, "Of course Master Lucifer."

Lucifer reached out and grabbed Castiel's hand, "Shall we go, darling?"

Castiel stared up at his handsome partner and nodded. The two walked in silence. They went through the process of boarding the ship with no problems. Castiel was happy to be going home, but he was going to miss England. They had come over from America for Lucifer's business. The man owns a rather large business and was very wealthy. Yes, Lucifer was handsome with his blonde slicked back hair, light blue eyes, and strong jaw line, but Castiel didn't love him. Lucifer was just security. His sister Anna had died almost a year ago and with her passing Castiel had lost all their families fortune. Lucifer then swooped in and promised Castiel that he would treat him well.

"Are you listening to me?" Lucifer asked,

"Oh, my apologies I was somewhere else."

"You're always in your head." Lucifer sighed and reached out to touch his lover's face, "When we go to supper tonight try and refrain from doing that."

Castiel glanced down at his feet, "I apologies."

Lucifer opened the door and allowed Castiel to walk into their room first. The living space was huge. The walls were painted a deep read and the carpeting was a black and red print.

"What do you think?" Lucifer asked as he stood in the door way,

Castiel looked back at him, "It is very nice."

Lucifer walked past him and pointed to the deck, "We have our own private sun room where we can eat our breakfast and just wait till you see the bedroom."

Castiel flushed. Even though he had been with Lucifer for a year now they have not slept with one another. They shared a bed, but nothing more than a quick blow job or some dry humping had been done. Lucifer was beginning to grow impatient and Castiel knew it was a matter of time till Lucifer would take him even by force. It was, after all, his 'right' to do so.

"The room could use more color." Castiel said changing the topic, "Brighten it a bit."

"With what? Those silly finger paints you love so much?"

Castiel walked over to one of the paintings he had Lucifer buy him when they were in France for a week. He picked it up and held it to the red wall, "This would look lovely." He smiled slightly.

"I'll have Michael hang it for you then." The blonde sat down and patted the spot next to him.

Hesitantly Castiel sat down beside him and Lucifer pulled him in tightly. Castiel tensed when he felt Lucifer start to nip at his neck. Castiel pulled away and turned to face him, "We should go to the deck and watch as the boat pulls away." He quickly said.

Lucifer's eyes hardened.

"Please, Lucifer…"

Lucifer got up and straightened his jacket and walked out of the room without a word. Castiel let a breath out that he wasn't even aware he was holding. Lucifer frightened him to death.

_**XxX**_

Though their room was small with little to no furniture and they had to share it with two other men, Dean was in heaven. This was an adventure. Sam was happy too; it was one of the nicer rooms they've stayed in, in a long time.

"Dibs on top!" Dean exclaimed tossing his bag on the top bunk,

"What?" Sam frowned,

"You're too tall. You'd slam your head against the ceiling in your sleep, sasquatch."

"Ha. Ha."

The boat shifted. It was leaving dock. Dean's eyes went wide, "Dude let's go!" he grabbed his brothers arm and started running. They ran down the hall and then up some stairs till they came to the crowded dock. Dean pushed his way through and leaned over the railing, "Bye!" he shouted to no one in particular.

Sam laughed and looked down at the large crowd waving up at them. Sam looked over and watched as his brother laughed and waved before joining in with everyone else, "See you!"

Dean jokingly punched his brother's shoulder. This was it. His adventure had started and he could tell it was going to be a good one.

_**XxX**_

_**Ooooh, Dean-o…little do you know. So let me know if you want more! If not, well, I probably won't continue because I have so many other fics (including a destiel one). So review please and no flames!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for all the positive feedback and all the alerts *whistles* I was surprised! So that means im continuing this thing *smiles* I'm trying a new writing style and I hope it's a little easier to read from my other stuff. I also hope it's not confusing when I switch POV's.**_

_**WARNINGS:**_

_**Pairings: **__**Destiel, Some LuciferxCastiel MAYBE Sabriel (big maybe)**_

_**Content: **__**Hot man action in LATER chapters, Language, abuse, Rape (possibly in later chapters) and character death**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR TITANIC I MAKE NO PROFIT AT ALL**_

XxX

Dean sat on the deck with his brother beside him staring down at the water while Dean stared up at the bright blue sky. The shore was still visible on the horizon but getting smaller and smaller. Dean closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling the ocean air before opening them and turned to his brother, "hey, do they really say this ship is unsinkable?"

"You bet your arse it is!" A voice said from behind Dean.

The young man jumped a little in surprised before turning around to see a shorter man with brown hair slicked back standing with his hands on his hips,

Sam also looked over in surprise, "And you are?"

"The name is Gabriel," he extended his hand to Sam, "Also a third class ticket holder like yourselves."

Sam took his hand, "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean."

"Nice you meet ya," Gabriel said with a heavy accent and sat down next to Dean pointing to the cigarette behind his ear, "Can I bum one off ya?"

"Uh, sure." Dean said handing him one.

"Thanks." Gabriel said lighting the cigarette, "But like you asked, this ship is said to be unsinkable. No surprise there. After all the Irish did make it."

"I thought it was the English." Dean said, glaring at the man who was sitting a bit close to him for comfort,

"Nope. She was made in Belfast Ireland." The man winked.

Sam, being the nerd he was as Dean liked to always say, was quite surprised by the fact, "Really?"

"Oh yes," Gabriel nodded

Dean tuned the two out as he started up at the high deck of the ship. His heart leapt into his throat as he saw the dark haired man standing up there staring off into space. As if feeling the eyes on him the man looked down and even from how far Dean sat he could still see those electrifying blue eyes. The two stared at one another for a long moment before the man broke the eye contact.

Gabriel waved a hand in front of Dean who in returned slapped it away. Gabriel laughed, "That's never gonna happen."

Ignoring Gabriel, Dean watched as a tall blonde man came walking out grabbing the blue eyed one by the arm. They didn't seem too happy with one another from Dean's point of view. The blue eyed man gently pushed the other man back said something and walked off. The blonde ran his fingers through his thick hair paced back and forth and followed after the blue eyed man.

"Your brother didn't seem like the type that liked it up the arse." Gabriel bluntly said.

Sam frowned, he knew his brother preferred men and just how unlucky the man's love life was, "Stop it."

Dean snapped out of his daze and glared at the man beside him, "My preference is none of your business."

Gabriel shrugged, "Don't get your panties in a bunch, I like men too."

Heat rushed to Sam's cheeks as he looked away from the two and Dean raised a thick brown eyebrow silently questioning who the hell was sitting with them.

"Well anyway, I'm off for a stroll." Gabriel said leaping up, "I'm sure I'll be seeing you two around." And with that Gabriel was off.

"What a strange guy." Dean muttered,

Sam nodded in response.

XxX

That night at supper Castiel sat silently as everyone at his table quietly talked amongst themselves. Lucifer had not spoken to him since their fight that afternoon. After returning to their room once the ship was well on its way Lucifer had made an advance on him. Castiel had fought and fought and Lucifer had struck him. It wasn't the first time Lucifer had smacked him, but the man usually understood when it came to his hesitance about sex. Tears began to build up in his eyes. How much more could he take? When was Lucifer going to really get fed up and take him by force?

"Castiel."

Said man jumped in surprise and looked over at the pretty blonde seated beside him. Her name was Joanna Harvelle and she was the daughter of Ellen and William Harvelle. Her family had recently struck oil back in America and she was on her own seeing the word.

"Are you alright?" She asked; her brown eyes filled with concern.

"I'm fine." Castiel assured her, "I just need some fresh air. Excuse me." He said getting up from the table.

Lucifer glared at him as he watched Castiel quickly leave the dining room.

Once Castiel got to the dock the tears he was holding back began to run down his face. His breath started coming out in sporadic huffs as he hyperventilated. He couldn't do this. He couldn't pretend to be something he wasn't! He started running down the deck, pushing past people on their nightly strolls; he ran down the steps two at a time and didn't come to stop till he was at the end of the ship. His hands gripped the metal railing tightly. The cold from the metal made his hands ache but at this point, he didn't care. He stared down at the water knowing this was his only escape. If he went back he had to continue to pretend he loved Lucifer. He had to pretend he loved his life. He couldn't do it anymore. He didn't want to do it anymore.

XxX

Dean had been lying on a bench smoking a cigarette staring up at the starry sky. Sam had gone to the small gathering below the ship with Gabriel. They both had invited Dean along but he rejected their offer. Dean wanted to be by himself. He closed his eyes and let his mind wandered back to the man standing on the deck from earlier that day. He tried to imagine his voice and the touch of his skin. He imagined it would be smooth from never having to work a day in his life, unlike Dean himself. Suddenly someone sprinted past him causing Dean to shoot up. Dean watched in disbelief as the man he was just fantasying about ran past him sobbing.

"What the hell?" Dean muttered as he chased after the man.

He watched as the man climbed over the guard railing and stare down at the water,

"Hey!" Dean called out.

The man quickly looked over his shoulder, "don't come any closer!" he snapped, "I'll jump!"

Dean slowly reached up and pulled the cigarette from his mouth and raised his hands in the air, "Can I just…" he did a tossing movement with the hand that was holding the cigarette.

The blue eyed man didn't say anything so Dean took that as an okay and walked over tossing the cigarette over board. While he was there he looked down and whistled, "Long way down."

The man grunted, "Go away."

"No can do." Dean said and started untying his shoes,

The man looked at him in shock, "What are you doing?"

"Well, if you decide to jump I'm going to have to go in there after you."

"You're insane! Just leave me alone." The man said turning away and looking down at the water rushing beneath him.

"I can't leave. I'm involved now. If you jump… I jump."

The man's blue eyes darted back to him, "You're psychotic. This has nothing to do with you!"

"Maybe, but with all due respect sir, I'm not the one hanging off the edge of a boat."

The man's stunning eyes widened but said nothing.

"Man that water must be cold."

"How… How cold?" The man's face flashed with worry,

"My guess?" Dean shrugged, "Freezing maybe a little below. That's why," he took his jacket off; "it's gonna be a real pain diving in there after you."

The man seemed to reconsider and turned around, facing Dean, "Don't just stand there… help me over." He ordered.

Dean smiled and grabbed the man's hand, "I'm Dean Winchester. You are?"

"Castiel Novak."

Dean's blinked, "I'm gonna have to get you to write your first name down."

Castiel let out a small laugh that made Dean's pulse race. This man was gorgeous,

"Alright, Cas, watch your step." Dean said and when Castiel cocked his head to one side Dean honestly thought his heart was going to come pounding out of his chest.

"Cas?" Castiel questioned.

"You're names way to hard for me to pronounce." Dean explained.

"Oh, I see."

Castiel lifted on foot up but his shoe lost grip and he slipped. Dean held onto the man's wrists tightly as Castiel let out a quick gasp as he thought he was going to plunge to his death,

"I got you!" Dean assured the man as he yanked him up upwards.

Castiel winced in pain but when he got his footing back on the edge of the ship he quickly wrapped his arms around Dean's neck as Dean pulled him over the guard rail to safety. Dean fell to the ground in relief while Castiel was still clinging to him panting and shaking. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel in an effort to calm him down,

"Hey its okay, you're safe now."

"Th-Thank you, Mr. Winchester." Castiel said breathlessly.

Dean rolled his eyes, '_first clas peoples', _and then ran a hand through Castiel's messy black hair, "Mr. Winchester's my dad. Call me Dean."

Castiel held Dean tighter, "Thank you, Dean."

Dean smiled and gently pushed Castiel back so he could see his face. Castiel looked like a completely beautiful mess. His striking blue eyes were still wet from tears while his slightly chapped lips quivered from a mixture of fear and the cold. Dean would have given anything to kiss those lips right then and there. Instead he reached out and cupped the side of Castiel's face,

"You okay?"

"Yes, Thanks to you. You saved me."

Dean smiled, "it was nothing."

"No Mister… I mean, Dean, it was not nothing." Castiel smiled

'_oh dear lord…' _Dean felt his face heat up.

"Castiel!"

Castiel leapt away from Dean and tumbled onto his bottom before looking over to where his name had been called from. Dean looked over and saw the familiar man with a not so familiar man behind him.

XxX

Castiel looked up at his lover in sheer terror, "L-Lucifer!" He said a little too enthusiastically as he got to his feet, "What are you doing here?"

"You took off so suddenly at dinner. I was worried." He shot a death glare at Dean, "But obviously you were just fine." His cold blue eyes darted back to Castiel.

"You're mistaken, darling," Castiel rushed over and placed his hands on the taller man's chest, "Mr. Winchester here just saved my life."

"Pardon?" Lucifer looked at the two skeptically.

"I was leaning over to look at the propellers and I slipped! Thank heavens Mr. Winchester was here and pulled me back to safety." Castiel quickly explained as he looked to Dean.

Dean was staring back at in confusion and Castiel silently pleaded with him to go along with the lie,

Michael, who was standing behind Lucifer, looked over in disgust at Dean, "Is that what happened?"

"Yes sir." Dean said without hesitation.

Castiel's body relaxed for a second before tensing back up when Lucifer wrapped his arms around him, "Oh thank goodness you're okay." He sighed into Castiel's hair.

Castiel nodded, "If it weren't for Mr. Winchester I'd be dead."

Lucifer looked over at Michael, "I think a twenty will show Mr. Winchester here our appreciation."

Michael nodded before reaching into his pocket. Castiel pulled back and glared up at Lucifer, "Is that the value of someone saving your lover's life?"

"My angel is unpleased." Lucifer smirked and looked at Dean, "What to do. What to do. Ah, I know." Lucifer snapped his fingers, "Tomorrow night you're invited to dine with us. Does that please you?"

Dean shrugged, "Yeah I could go for a good meal."

"Good." Lucifer turned pulling Castiel with him, "We'll see you tomorrow then around six."

Castiel looked over his shoulder and quickly waved with a small smile on his face and Dean waved back.

XxX

It made Dean's stomach turn as he watched Castiel go off with that horrible man, but at least he was going to be able to see him again tomorrow. Just the thought made Dean's chest swell. Realizing the body guard didn't go with them he looked at the black haired man, "Can I help you with something?"

"No. I was just thinking how interesting it was you were able to remove both your shoes and your jacket before Mr. Novak slipped."

Dean's eyebrows arched and he said nothing.

"Goodnight Mr. Winchester." The body guard said as he walked off leaving Dean standing there.

XxX

Castiel quickly sat down on the sofa the second he and Lucifer had returned. His heart was still racing from everything that happened. He hadn't ever felt so comfortable with someone touching him so casually. Dean Winchester sure was something else. Castiel of course noticed how handsome he was. Not right away, but when he had introduced himself Castiel got a good look at Dean. The man was beautiful. He had deep green eyes with freckles dusting his face and gorgeous light brown hair. His build was something to die for. Castiel could tell the man was strong by the way his arms felt around him and how effortlessly he was able to lift him back onto the ship… and those perfect pink lips…

The door shutting brought Castiel back as he looked over at Lucifer. He could tell his lover was still in a bad mood. Lucifer sat down beside him and pulled him into his chest,

"It must have been quite the night." Lucifer whispered as he ran his fingers through Castiel's hair.

"It was." Castiel responded.

"I'm so relieved you're safe. I love you Castiel and I don't know what I would do if I lost you. "

Castiel looked up at him and said nothing. Lucifer leaned in and gently placed a kiss on Castiel's lips. Though he wanted to, Castiel didn't pull away until he felt Lucifer's tongue lick along his bottom lip.

"Please, Lucifer… I'm exhausted. Can we just go to sleep?" Castiel whispered into his lips.

Lucifer sighed, "Fine. You're right." he said getting up walking towards the bedroom.

Castiel sat on the red sofa a moment longer before following Lucifer into the bedroom where he restlessly slept that night.

XxX

_**Woot chapter 2! A long one (at least for me) too! Not gonna lie… I'm kinda loving the way this is coming along. And yes I made Gabriel irish… come on can you see Tommy as anyone else? I couldn't! **_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Reviews help me write faster but flames don't heh! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I seem to be getting a bunch of alerts, but not a lot of reviews *frowns* come on guys it only takes a second! It would make me a happy writer and a happy writer writes some hot sexy sceeeeeeeeeenes *wink wink***_

_**Also I'm trying to keep the chapters long. I always hate how short I make them so lets see if I can do that. well anyway onto the chapter!**_

_**WARNINGS:**_

_**Pairings: **__**Destiel, Some LuciferxCastiel MAYBE Sabriel (big maybe)**_

_**Warnings for this chapter: **__**None**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR TITANIC I MAKE NO PROFIT AT ALL**_

XxX

Dean was pleasantly surprised when Castiel had come looking for him. Dean had been sitting on the deck with Sam when his brother had elbowed him in the side. Dean went to smack his brother but stopped when he saw Castiel come walking over awkwardly. The man looked totally out of place. His clothes were neatly pressed and his shirt was tucked into his pants. The only thing that made the man sort of blend in was his disheveled hair.

Dean all but jumped to his feet, "Cas! What are you doing down here?"

"I, uh," his blue eyes shifted over to Sam before looking back at Dean, "I wanted to thank you again for last night."

Sam looked over at Dean silently asking a million questions which Dean chose to ignore,

"Don't mention it. I mean I think I'm getting the better end of the deal with a nice first class meal tonight." Dean grinned.

Castiel chuckled softly, "We'll see if you are still thinking that by the end of supper."

Dean shrugged, "pretty sure I will. After all I'll have some good company." He winked and happily watched as Castiel's cheeks turned pink.

"Oh please." Sam muttered beside him.

"Oh, Cas, this is my brother Sam. Sammy this is Cas." Dean introduced.

Castiel extended a hand, "It's a pleasure."

Sam took the hand and gave it a firm shake, "Same."

The three stood there in awkward silence. Sam could tell he wasn't exactly wanted around so he pushed himself off the guard rail he was leaning on, "I'm going to go find Gabriel to see if anything's going on."

"Alright, I'll catch up with you later."

Sam said his goodbyes to the two men and Dean watched as his brother walked off before looking back to Castiel, "he's been hanging with this really weird guy named Gabriel, but supposedly he's the life of the party."

Castiel tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

'_Why is this man so god damn adorable?' _Dean shyly rubbed the back of his neck, "Last night they through a little party down stairs and well, Gabriel seemed to be the center of attention. According to Sam that is. I didn't go."

"Well I'm happy you didn't." Castiel smiled, "You wouldn't have been there to save me had you of gone."

Dean's heart raced, "Yeah. Did you really come down here just to thank me? I mean you could have waited till tonight."

Another blush crept onto Castiel's cheeks and he looked down at his perfectly polished shoes, "Oh, I… hmm."

Dean smirked, confidence sparking inside of him, "Wanna go for a walk?"

Castiel looked up at him, relieved, "S-Sure. I would enjoy that."

"Cool," Dean started walking and Castiel followed.

XxX

Castiel and Dean must have walked the whole ship two or three times just talking about everything and anything. Castiel had learned Dean was fascinated by automobiles, something Castiel knew nothing about. He also learned that Dean and his brother had been on their own since they were children. Their mother had died in a devastating fire and after that their father drank himself to death. Castiel in returned opened up to Dean. He told him how much he missed his sister which was something he never spoke to anyone about. Castiel told Dean all about his childhood. How he grew up in a giant house with a large garden where he had loved to sit and read. The fact that Dean didn't seem at all bored with him made Castiel's heart swell. They talked about silly things as well. Castiel had told Dean he had never been to a carnival. Dean was shocked and had promised Castiel he would take him to one once they got to America. Dean told him they'd ride the roller coaster till they puked and then they'd go to the ocean since Castiel had never gone swimming in the ocean before. Soon a comfortable silence fell between the two as they walked enjoying the beautiful weather,

"Can I ask you something?" Dean suddenly asked.

Castiel looked up at him, "Of course."

"Why where you thinking of jumping?"

Castiel froze mid step… he should have expected the question but he wasn't prepared.

"If you don't want to answer I understand. I just want to know-"

"Why someone who seems to have it all was so miserable they wanted to end their life?" Castiel offered.

Dean frowned, "No. I wanted to know why you thought there was no other way out."

Castiel was taken aback by the comment. He really didn't want to have this conversation, but he needed to get everything off his chest and Castiel felt like Dean was the best person to tell. He sat down on one of the lounge chairs on the deck and was thankful that there weren't many people on the deck this afternoon. Dean sat down beside him, his whole body facing the smaller man. Castiel glanced to Dean before quickly looking down at his hands firmly resting in his lap,

"When my sister Anna was dying she introduced me to the man you met last night, Lucifer Aurilane. He and Anna had meet one day when she went out and he immediately recognized her name. They started talking and she had him over for dinner the following night. That's when Anna introduced us. It all just happened so fast. Before I knew it Anna and I were living in his house and he was taking care of us and paying for Anna's doctor bills. He's stilling taking care of me, but," Castiel took a deep breath, "I just feel like I'm drowning. That I'm constantly being watched and judged by him and society for who I'm with or how I need to be living up to the Novak name."

Dean was quite for a long moment making Castiel shift uncomfortably,

"Do you love him?" Dean asked suddenly.

Castiel stared at him, blue eyes wide and a small puff of laughter escaped from his lips, "Pardon me?"

"Do you love him?"

"That's a very inappropriate question, Dean, and I am not having this conversation with you." Castiel stood up.

Dean followed and shoved his hands into his pockets, "It's an easy question. Do you love the guy or not?"

"You're being very rude. It is none of your business."

"I'm just asking."

Castiel turned away, "I think you should leave."

Dean shrugged, "Fine. See you." He said turning around.

"W-Wait!" Castiel spun around.

"I thought you wanted me to leave?" Dean glanced over his shoulder.

"I…" Castiel looked down, "Don't."

Dean chuckled and walked over to the man before grabbing his wrist, "I'm just trying to help you sort things out. You're obviously unhappy."

Castiel frowned, "I have everything I should want."

Dean reached out and ran a hand down the other mans cheek. Castiel glanced up at him while reaching out, grabbing his suspenders and pulling him a little closer.

"There's more to life than money and security." Dean whispered.

Castiel tilted his head slightly before letting out a soft, "Yes…"

"Castiel Novak!" A familiar voice shouted and Castiel jumped away from the other man and spun around to see Jo happily running towards them.

XxX

"Castiel, I have been looking for you all afternoon! Where have you been?" She placed her hands on her hips, "I'm not the only one either. Mr. Aurilane and his gooney have been searching everywhere for- Oh," She looked up at Dean, her face immediately turning red, she shyly placed a hand on her cheek, "We haven't been introduced." She nudged Castiel to introduce her.

"Oh, this is Dean Winchester and Dean this is the lovely Miss Joanna Harvelle." Castiel introduced the two.

Jo extended her hand, "Castiel is way to formal," she smiled up at Dean, "Just call me Jo."

Dean took her hand and gently placed a kiss on her cloth covered hand, "It's a pleasure."

Jo giggled, "Aren't you a charmer! I don't believe I've seen you around."

Dean laughed, "You haven't. I'm a third class ticket holder."

Jo looked him up and down she had obviously just been focusing on his face, "How do you two know each other then?"

Dean looked at Castiel, "You wanna tell the story?" he smirked,

"Dean helped me greatly last night. He will be joining us for supper tonight." Castiel ignored the look Dean was giving him.

"Lovely!" Jo beamed, "You can sit next to me-uh oh… Gooney twelve o'clock."

Dean turned to see who they were both looking at and immediately recognized the tall man. Dean glanced down when he felt a slight pressure on his wrist. Castiel was holding it.

"I must go. I'll see you at supper tonight." Castiel said quickly.

"I'll be there." He grinned.

Castiel returned the smile, "Good. Jo, I'll see you later as well."

Dean watched as Castiel quickly ran over to the other man. The dark haired man, if Dean remembered right his name was Michael, glared at him before ushering Castiel away. Probably back to his dick of a boy friend. As he stared off at them he could feel another set of eyes staring back at him,

"Yes, Miss. Harvelle?"

The young woman smiled and shook her head, "Is that what you're going to be wearing to supper?"

Dean looked at himself before looking back to Jo, "Yeah, I don't have anything else to wear."

Jo shook her head, "That won't do." She grabbed his hand, "come with me." She said yanking him along.

"Uh, where are we going?"

"To get you a change of clothes!" Jo announced as the dinner bell rang.

XxX

Jo stepped back admiring Dean who was now dressed in a black tux. She thought her father and he were about the same size, and like always, she was right. Jo placed her hands on her hips and smiled broadly,

"Don't you clean up well?"

Dean turned, staring at himself in the mirror, "Yeah, I'd say so." He turned to face her, "Think I'll blend in."

Jo shook her head, "No way. You're going to be the most handsome man there!"

"Second." Dean corrected, "Cas has me beat." He went back to looking at himself in the mirror to double check that his hair was staying down.

"Cas? You mean Castiel?"

"Yeah."

Jo smiled, call it woman intuition, but she knew the man standing in front of her full length mirror was in love.

XxX

Jo had brought Dean down to where he was suppose to meet Castiel and Lucifer before leaving to do her rounds as she called them, leaving Dean to stand awkwardly in front of a giant staircase. He knew first class was gonna be fancy, but damn. All the woman were in long spectacular gowns and diamonds and sapphires hanging from their ears, necks, and hands while the men were all polished and wearing their best suits. Dean watched the men; studying how they stood with their hands behind their backs occasionally bringing a hand forward to get a point across. Their shoulders were back in perfect posture and jaw slightly tilted upward. Dean inwardly cringed. He could tell it was going to be a very long night.

"Lucifer." Someone greeted from behind Dean.

That's when Dean saw Lucifer make his way down the staircase all alone and the man walked right past him, completely ignoring his existence when Dean extended his hand to greet him.

"Zachariah, how are you." Lucifer greeted the bald man.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked up the staircase to see Castiel smiling down at him. Dean smiled back at him and watched as he gracefully made his way down the staircase. When Castiel got to the final step he stopped,

"Where did you get that outfit?" Castiel asked reaching out to straighten Dean's bow tie.

"Jo lent it to me. She said if I showed up with what I was wearing before I would have been kicked out so fast my head would have spun."

Castiel laughed, "She's probably right." Looking up at him, "You look great though."

"Yeah I clean up well."

"Yes."

The two made their way towards the dining room. Dean's eyes going in every direction, taking it all in. He was so going to rub this in Sam's face later. Dean saw Castiel reach out and grab Lucifer's arm. The man turned around and immediately looked at Dean,

"You remember Mister Winchester don't you?" Castiel asked.

"Winchester?" Lucifer said surprised and looked him up and down, "Extraordinary. You could almost pass as a gentleman."

Dean shrugged, "Almost."

Lucifer smiled, "I'm impressed." He grabbed Castiel's arm and linked it around his own and Dean straight away noticed Castiel's entire body tense, "Follow us Winchester and try not to stray."

Dean bit his tongue, "I'll try my best."

XxX

When the three made it to the table Castiel noticed Lucifer wasn't going to introduce Dean so he decided to introduce him to everyone. He started with the Captain named Balthazar before working his way around the table ending with Chuck who had helped designed the titanic. Chuck was the only one who happily greeted Dean reminding Castiel why he liked Chuck so much. The others welcomed him thinking he was new money until Lucifer made it clear he was just joining them from third class. Everyone then seemed intrigued by him and Dean, seated beside Jo, happily answered all their question. Castiel could tell Dean was nervous, but he handled the pressure well.

"So," Lucifer said before wiping his face with the silk napkin, "How did you get your ticket? Surely you couldn't afford one for both you and your brother."

Castiel casted a glance at his partner, "Lucifer." He warned

"I won it." Dean said proudly, "With an extremely lucky hand in poker."

"Life is all about luck."Zachariah nodded,

Lucifer chuckled darkly, "Oh no, a real man," he looked over at Dean, "makes his own luck."

Castiel watched as Dean's green eyes narrowed.

"That's amazing Dean." Jo interrupted the stare off the two men were having, "I'm truly inspired by you."

"Yes, living on the streets; real inspiring." Lucifer chimed in and a couple of the men and woman at the table chuckled.

"Dean takes his life one day at a time and doesn't care how others view him." Dean smiled at him, "I agree with Miss Harvelle."

By the way Lucifer's jaw clenched beside him Castiel knew he over stepped, but he wasn't going to let him make a fool of Dean in front of everyone.

"Exactly." Dean nodded, "I make each day count."

Castiel smiled and raised his glass, "To make it count." He toasted.

Everyone but Lucifer toasted to that and the rest of dinner went on smoothly. Lucifer said little to nothing and Castiel kept his mouth shut as well. He already knew he was in trouble, but it was worth it. Dean seemed to be enjoying himself now and kept looking over at him smiling. That was all Castiel needed, he was more than happy to accept his punishment later. Once desert was taken away Lucifer stood up with the other men,

"Are you joining us?" He asked, but his tone made it obvious he'd rather him not come.

"No I'm tired I think I'm going to head back to the room."

Lucifer nodded and looked over to Dean, "Well, Winchester. I hope you enjoyed your meal but I think it's time for you to be getting back to all the other ally cats."

"I think you're right." Dean nodded and walked over to Castiel,

Castiel smiled up at him, "Thank you again, Dean."

Dean reached out and took Castiel's hand slipping something into it, "I'll be seeing you." He said before saying goodbye to everyone else.

Once Dean and Lucifer were gone Castiel hurriedly opened the small note and read it:

"_Make it count. Meet me by the stair case at 8"_

XxX

_**There you guys go! I promise some action in the next chapter! With whom you ask? Well… you're just going to have to wait and see! Also I was thinking of making Lucifer's last name Hockley just for the lol's but decided against it and my friend came up with a classy last name and that's why I used what I used. And yes I made Balthazar the captain for obvious reasons and I think Chuck fits Mr. Andrews the best too heh.**_

_**Ps: I love writing Jo!**_

_**Please leave a review and I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**..IN THE LAST CHAPTER! Sorry guys :(I should probably try and find myself a BETA…..**_

_**BAH. Sorry guys I've been trying to work on my other fics… obviously that lead nowhere cause I didn't update any of them… I'm half way through a 'Don't ever Change" chapter so hopefully I can have that up by next week maybe? But I am more focused on this one strangely. Now I got a review that brought up a question of who I was going to kill off (By the way aLoggedInReader thank you so much for writing me such a pleasant and long review it helped me write this chapter!) The answer is i'm not telling lol. I will say just cause Dean, Sam, and Gabriel's characters died in the movie doesn't mean they're gonna die in my fic. I already know one character that I am going to kill off but that's a ways away (thank god). This is also where things really start to differ from the movie… So enough of me rambling and ONWARD!**_

_**WARNINGS:**_

_**Pairings: **__**Destiel, Some LuciferxCastiel**_

_**Warnings for this chapter: **__**Men Kissing, FLUFF AND I MEAN FLUFF, **__**AND RAPE**__**… you've been warned**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR TITANIC I MAKE NO PROFIT AT ALL**_

_**XxX**_

Even though Castiel knew it was wrong he didn't go to his room like he had told Lucifer he was going to do. Instead he made his way to the giant staircase to see Dean standing by the clock waiting for him. With a deep breath Castiel made his way up the stairs. Dean turned when Castiel was about three steps away and smiled cheerfully down at him. Castiel's heart started to beat faster in his chest. Dean extended a hand and Castiel took it without hesitation.

"You ready for a real party?" Dean grinned.

"Uh," Castiel looked down at his feet, "Yes."

Dean chuckled, "That doesn't sound convincing. You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I do!" Castiel hurriedly said, "I want to spend time with you." For a moment Castiel thought he said too much cause the smile quickly vanished from Dean's face and the man just stared at him. Castiel was ready to bolt when Dean let out a low chuckle and pulled Castiel closer to him.

"We'll go for a little bit and if you don't enjoy yourself we'll go do something else."

Castiel's jaw dropped a bit. He couldn't remember the last time he had a say in anything. It had always been Lucifer's way no ifs ands or buts. Noticing the look Dean was giving him Castiel quickly composed himself, "That sounds fine."

"Great!" Dean beamed, "I promise, Cas, you're gonna have a blast."

XxX

Dean couldn't help but smile at Castiel's reaction when they went below deck. The loud music made the whole room vibrate. The smell of booze smoke and sweat filled the air. Everyone was basically pressed up against one another. A man pushed up against Castiel and smiled at him before excusing himself making Castiel quickly grab Dean's cloth covered arm tightly. It was obvious to Dean the man didn't get out much, let alone to gatherings like this one. Dean easily spotted his brother dancing with a blonde haired girl in the middle of the dance floor. Dean moved closer to Castiel so he could speak,

"There's Sam" he said into the man's ear and pointed towards his brother.

"A-ah I see." Castiel nodded.

Suddenly Dean got an idea and started pulling Castiel along with him and the look of sheer horror that flashed across the smaller man's face only made Dean more eager. Once in the middle of the dance floor Dean rested a hand on Castiel's hip and took one of his hands into his own. Castiel looked up at him in panic,

"I don't know the moves." The smaller man said worriedly,

"That's fine I don't either." Dean laughed, "But we're gonna have to get closer," Dean said pulling Castiel closer till their chests were nearly touching. Dean expected the man to tense, maybe even try and pull away, but he didn't. Instead Castiel looked down at their feet and allowed Dean to move him around.

They danced for a while until they were laughing too hard to keep up with everyone else. Castiel was firmly gripping Dean's suspenders while he was laughing and gasping for air. The man's already messy hair was standing up in every direction and sweat was dripping from his face. Dean never wanted someone so badly in his life. Gently Dean tilted Castiel's chin up so he could look at him. The man was smiling and leaned into him making the distance between their mouths smaller. Dean was so close to those lips… so close…

"What do we have here?"

"Damn it." Dean grumbled, resting his forehead on a bewildered Castiel.

"Gabriel!" Sam called before grabbing the man on the shoulder, "I told you to leave them alone."

"You thought I'd listen?"

"What do you want?" Dean said between gritted teeth.

Gabriel placed his hands on his hips, "To be introduced, duh!"

"Sorry, Dean." Sam frowned.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face, "This is my brothers annoying friend, Gabriel."

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Castiel." Castiel said reaching a hand out to the other man.

Gabriel took it, "Nice to meet you Cassy." He said shaking Castiel's hand, "Why don't we all go get ourselves a pint?"

"Sounds good to me." Dean agreed and looked to Castiel making sure he was alright with it.

Castiel smiled and nodded. The four walked over and got some drinks. The four sat down at a small table stuck in the corner of the room. The room was still loud but it was easier for them to hear one another where they were now. Dean was pleasantly surprised when Castiel scooted his stool closer to him. Dean leaned over, resting a hand on the other mans knee and Castiel covered the hand with his own before smiling,

"You having a good time?" Dean asked.

"Yes, very much so. You're brother and his friend are quit entertaining."

"More like annoying." Dean said loud enough so the others could hear them.

Gabriel playfully slammed his beer down on the table, "Hey, hey Dean-o, you love us and you know it."

"I love my brother," Dean smirked, "You… not so much."

Gabriel faked a bullet had struck him in the chest and then pretended to nearly fall off the stool, "I'm hurt! Did you hear what he said to me Sammy?"

"I did."

"And you're just gonna let him say that?"

"Yup."

"Atta boy, Sammy! Side with your big brother!" Dean cheered.

"I'm not siding with anyone." Sam folded his arms.

Castiel laughed and squeezed Dean's hand under the table. Dean stared down at their hands entwined and he felt his heart beating fast enough that you would think he had just sprinted a mile. When Gabriel and Sam were deep into their own conversation Dean leaned forward till his lips were nearly touching Castiel's ear. He felt the man shiver when he let a puff of air out,

"I really want to kiss you." Dean whispered.

Castiel pulled away, but his hand gripped Dean's tighter. His blue eyes stared up into Dean's green ones; both men forgetting everything and everyone around them. Dean noticed Castiel's striking eyes kept looking from his lips to his eyes. Dean's other hand came up and cupped the side of the other man's face,

"Do you not want me to?" Dean asked.

"I…" Castiel closed his eyes tightly, "I want you to… So badly."

XxX

Without any warning Dean stood up shocking Castiel, It wasn't really the reaction he was hoping for, "Sam." Dean said,

"Uh, yeah?" Sam blinked, he and Gabriel missed the small moment of intimacy the two had just shared.

"Cas isn't feeling wall so I'm gonna walk him back to his room."

"Okay." Sam nodded, "Feel better, Cas."

Castiel then understood, "Thank you Sam. Good night to you both."

"Bye Cassy, bye Dean-o!" Gabriel waved.

Dean quickly led Castiel up the steps neither speaking a word. Once outside Dean swiftly pushed Castiel up against the metal wall. The mixture of the cold night breeze and the cool metal made Castiel's body tremble and a small moan escaped his lips. Castiel looked up at Dean and unsteadily wrapped his arms around the others neck pulling him in closer till Dean was pressing up against him. Dean smirked down at him, his one hand gripped Castiel's hip tightly while the other came up to push his wet hair back. Castiel' closed his eyes as Dean's lips moved closer to his and finally closed the gap.

The kiss was shy and innocent and it was perfect. Castiel's stomach was doing cartwheels and he thought his heart was going to beat straight out of his chest. Both of Dean's hands came up to cup his face and deepen the kiss. Dean's tongue carefully rubbed along Castiel's bottom lip asking for entrance that the other man was more than eager to give. Castiel could taste liquor and tobacco, but there was something else that he couldn't pin point. He came to the conclusion that, that taste was simply Dean.

Castiel felt something hard start to poke into his thigh causing him to gasp into Dean's mouth, his hips bucking forward. Then all too soon Dean pulled away and rested his forehead against Castiel's own. The heated kiss had left the two of them panting heavily. Castiel felt like his whole body was on fire and he wanted more,

"I love you." Dean whispered.

"You do?' Castiel asked, "How? I've only known you-"

"I just do." Dean smiled, "I know it's sudden, but I love you."

Castiel felt his face heat up, "I know what you mean… it's all just so fast."

"I know. That's why it feels so right… if that makes sense." Dean chuckled.

Castiel smiled shyly, "It does…"

"When we dock in New York, come with me. Leave that douche-bag and your douche-bagy life behind and come with me"

"What?" Castiel opened and closed his mouth a few times, "I don't know if I can Lucif- Oh god!" Castiel gasped, his eyes widened and he stared up at Dean in terror, "Lucifer! I have to go!" Castiel pushed Dean away.

Dean spun and caught Castiel's arm before he could get far enough away, "Wait? You're just going to bolt? What about what I said? I mean, I get you already have a partner but still."

Castiel could see the hurt and confusion in Dean's forest green eyes and it tugged at his heart, "I want to be with. I really do, but Lucifer…"

Dean released him and nodded. Castiel grabbed Dean's face and placed another kiss on his lips, "I'll meet up with you tomorrow and then we'll talk. Okay?"

"Alright."

"I… I love you." Castiel whispered and held Dean's gaze for a moment before pulling away and darting down the ship's deck praying he'd get to the room before Lucifer did.

xXx

Castiel was relieved when he got to his suite and realized Lucifer wasn't back yet. He leaned against the door frame and waited till he caught his breath. He then went straight to the bedroom he was sharing with Lucifer and laid down on the king size bed and stared up at the ceiling. A million thoughts rushed through his head. So much has happened in such a short period of time. He could still smell Dean and taste the man on his lips.

Castiel closed his eyes and pictured what his life could be like with Dean. The freedom it offered and the love Dean wanted to give him. Castiel had never felt so comfortable with any other person in his entire life, not even his sister. Dean made him feel excited and giddy. He made him feel safe to be him. He could see himself growing old with Dean and living each day to the fullest. He and Dean would be happy.

Castiel then thought of Lucifer. Just the thought of the man or even any other man but Dean touching him like Dean had minutes before made his skin crawl in repulsion. Life with Lucifer offered security of course, but that was all. There was no love, no happiness in that future. It would be the same thing day in and day out.

It was in that moment Castiel knew. He knew when the titanic finally docked he wouldn't be getting off with Lucifer. He would be getting off with Dean Winchester.

XxX

When Dean got back to the small plan room he and his brother shared with two other men the lights were already out. The two strangers were asleep but Sam's bunk was empty. Dean shrugged, figuring he was still with Gabriel doing god knows what. Sam never had the opportunity to goof off so Dean was happy for the kid and didn't worry. Even if he was worried he was too preoccupied with thoughts of Castiel. The kiss they had shared was perfect. His body still buzzed from it. It was going to be a long and most likely sleepless night for him.

XxX

The next morning Castiel woke up. He still felt like he could sleep for a few more hours, but he needed to talk to Lucifer and then find Dean. Castiel turned and noticed Lucifer wasn't in bed. Lucifer would usually sleep till Castiel woke him. Wrapping his navy blue robe around him he walked out of the room and through the living space until he found Lucifer sitting in the sun room having his coffee. The man was already completely dressed. Something was wrong, Castiel could feel it. The other man's whole body was in defense mode meaning trouble for Castiel.

"You're up early." Castiel said as cheerfully as possible walking into the room, "I was surprised when I woke and didn't see you beside me."

"Pleasantly surprised I'm sure." Lucifer said his back still to Castiel.

Castiel bit his bottom lip, "Are you alright?"

Lucifer chuckled darkly making Castiel take a step backwards,

"No, angel, I am not alright."

"What's wrong?"

"I think you know." Lucifer stood, his piercing blue eyes holding so much anger, "I had Michael check up on you last night," Lucifer took a step closer and Castiel began to panic, "When you weren't in the room he looked for you… He started down in steerage where he found you with _him._"

"Of course you'd have Michael spy on me." Castiel said gathering all the courage he could. Lucifer closed the distance between them, their chests touching. The man's nostrils flared in anger. Castiel took a deep breath, "I'm not some precious jewel you can keep locked up!" Castiel snapped,

Lucifer pulled his fist back before slamming it into Castiel's gut making him double over and a rush of air escape his lips.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Lucifer growled.

Castiel was silent and his arms wrapped around him as he fought to get air into his lungs.

"I have given you everything. I have been more than patient with you and this is how you repay me?" Lucifer grabbed a handful of Castiel's black hair and started dragging him out of the sun room and into the living space. Castiel cried out in both pain and surprise before he was pushed onto the couch, "I have given you space and then you go and betray me with a street rat!" Lucifer climbed on top of him making it nearly impossible for Castiel to escape, "You like him don't you? You like him more than me?" Lucifer wrapped a hand around the other man's throat.

Castiel turned his head away and let out a strangled cry, "S-Stop."

"I bet you were planning on running away with him weren't you?"

Castiel closed his eyes tight trying his hardest to stop the tears that were forming.

"Answer me!"

"Yes. Yes I want to leave! I want to be with Dean! I love him!" Castiel shouted and before he could try and take it back Lucifer's hand tightened making it hard for Castiel to breath.

"Oh Castiel… My sweet, sweet Angel… Did you think I would just let you go?" Lucifer laughed threateningly, "You're mine and no one else can have you." His hand ran down Castiel's chest before cupping his crotch.

Castiel's eyes shot open and he started to struggle only making Lucifer grow hard above him,

"I'll kill him."

Castiel froze,

"You know I'll kill him. If you leave me I'll put a bullet in his head. I'd make sure you watched too."

"You wouldn't…"

"I think you know I would. Now how about you rethink your escape and be realistic." Lucifer started rubbing Castiel through his robe.

Castiel hissed in disgust and tried harder to push Lucifer off of him, but the man wasn't budging.

"I won't hurt your precious street rat if you behave and act like a lover should. Oh, and of course you could never speak to him again."

Castiel's whole body froze. He knew Lucifer was serious and all he had to do was snap his fingers and Michael would put a bullet straight into Dean's head. They didn't even have to wait till the ship docked. They would be able to throw his body over board. Castiel's stomach turned and he could feel the bile start rising in his throat, he swallowed hard, he couldn't let that happen to Dean.

"You swear that you'll leave Dean alone?" Castiel asked looking straight up at Lucifer.

"Cross my heart Angel." Lucifer smirked above him. The hand on Castiel's crotch slipped beneath the slit of his robe, "So do we have an agreement?"

Castiel honestly thought he was going to throw up if he spoke so instead he simply nodded pleasing Lucifer. Lucifer let the hand that was still wrapped around Castiel's neck slide down to push the robe off of Castiel's shoulder where he started nipping and kissing at the skin there. Castiel's skin crawled under every touch and the whimpers that escaped his mouth weren't from pleasure but from disgust and hatred for the man on top of him. Not only was he disgusted with Lucifer, but he was disgusted with himself. Here he was being taken, by a man that he could say he truly hated, without a fight. Sure he fought in the beginning but the second Lucifer had brought up Dean's well being that fight was over. Castiel was going to let Lucifer do whatever he wanted so Dean would be safe.

Lucifer soon had Castiel bent over the back of the couch while his fingers forced their way inside of him roughly. Castiel wiped away the tears that were freely flowing down his cheeks with the back of his hand and tried his hardest to keep his cries quite. Lucifer gave no warning as he slid his entire length into Castiel in one single thrust. Castiel's eyes snapped open and he let out a loud shout from the pain Lucifer was causing him. Castiel's legs shook as Lucifer roughly pounded into him over and over again.

Xxx

Lucifer had long given up rubbing Castiel's cock; the man didn't get hard no matter what he tried so instead he just continued to get his own pleasure out of Castiel's body. The small mewls and groans that came from the man beneath him only turned him on more. He wanted to hurt him more and make him cry harder. He wanted to hear Castiel's voice. He wanted to hear just how much pain he was in. Lucifer's hands dug in deep into Castiel's hips making the man release a strangled groan. Occasionally he heard Castiel's whispered plea for him to stop but Lucifer was far from done. Castiel was his now. All his.

**XxX**

**Longest chapter to date? Ummm I think so! So originally I planned the LuciferxCastiel scene to be longer and in more detail (I'm sick I know) but I couldn't do that to Cas. Not much more for me to say… ummm I hope you enjoyed it! Oh and yes, OOCness galore, but deal haha. It had to be in there so bleh! So reviews make me write faster just sayin'! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Firstly, IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! What makes this worse is I had 80% of this chapter done for like, what? A year? Almost… SORRY! I debated just starting over, but figured I made you guys wait WAY to long… so here it is,**

_**WARNINGS:**_

_**Pairings: **__**Destiel, Some LuciferxCastiel**_

_**Warnings for this chapter: **__**mention of rape and cursing**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR TITANIC I MAKE NO PROFIT AT ALL**_

_**XXX**_

Castiel's body ached as he was left on the living room floor. Lucifer had long left him there to freshen himself up. Castiel pulled his knees up to his chest and wished that he'd wake from this nightmare and see Dean beside him. He could still feel Lucifer inside of him. Just the thought of that made his skin crawl. He knew he should get up and get dressed but he didn't have the strength. It wasn't until Lucifer came, in tossed him his clothes, and demanded he change. Slowly Castiel slipped into his freshly pressed shirt and pants and stood in front of the mirror in the living room. His eyes were puffy and red. He looked awful. He knew no one would ask any questions, well, except maybe Jo.

Lucifer walked into the room, "Are you ready to go? We can't keep Balthazar and what's his name waiting."

"Chuck…" Castiel offered, his voice more gravely than usual, "What's his name is Chuck."

"Yes, Chuck." Lucifer nodded, "let's just go to get this brunch and tour, that you insisted on so much, over with."

Castiel nodded meekly and walked over to Lucifer's side. Lucifer smiled down at the man before wrapping an arm around Castiel's waist and ushering him out of their room.

XxX

Dean sat on the deck staring at the stairs that lead down from the first class deck. He had been sitting there for over an hour. Castiel had told him he'd meet up with him today and Dean had assumed that meant early. Dean had skipped on the small breakfast that the crew served third class so he wouldn't have to worry about missing Castiel. Dean laid back on the bench he was sitting on closing his eyes and counting the seconds until he'd see Castiel.

Sam had walked over and roughly pushed his brothers legs off the bench causing his brother to jump up and glare at him,

"What the hell, Sammy?"

"I wanted to sit."

Dean rolled his eyes, "an 'excuse me' would have been nice."

"Too bad, jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam laughed and shook his head, "Why'd you skip out on breakfast? You never pass up food."

"I wasn't hungry." Dean shrugged.

Sam swiftly placed a hand on his older brothers forehead making Dean go cross eyed as he looked up,

"Hmm, you don't have a fever."

Dean swiped Sam's hand away, "Ha ha, funny."

"You waiting for Cas?"

Dean eyed him cautiously, "Yeah."

"Is something going on?" Sam asked, "You could tell me."

"Do you think something's going on?"

"Well, yeah. I mean after last night I kinda know there's something going on between you two."

"And?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"And?" Sam asked.

"Well aren't you going to give me the speech? You know, how we come from different worlds and that Cas would never leave all the money him and his lover have to run away with a low life like me?"

Sam laughed making his older brother fume with anger,

"What's so funny?" Dean growled,

"You are. I mean, sure the odds are against you. Like, really against you, but if anyone can beat those odds it's you. Besides, Cas couldn't take his eyes off you last night. It was actually kind of adorable."

Dean smirked before elbowing his brother, "Speaking of adorable, who was that blonde chick you were all over last night?"

Sam's cheeks turned a light pink, "Oh her? She's no one."

Dean's grin grew wider, "Dude come on. She was hot. If I swung that way, I'd do her."

"Her name's Jessica. She's really nice."

Dean patted Sam's shoulder, "Little Sammy's growing up. Finding himself a nice girl for a change."

"Knock it off," Sam shrugged Dean's hand away with a smile, "What are you still doing here anyway? Shouldn't you go find lover boy?"

Dean thoughts for a moment before standing up, "You're right. I'll see you later, Sammy." Screw sitting around waiting. Dean Winchester was going to go get his man.

XxX

Brunch was awkward, at least for Castiel, Chuck, and Jo. Castiel had invited Jo to join them when he and Lucifer had arranged the private tour with Chuck and the Captain. Castiel was greatly regretting that decision now. Jo had immediately noticed the puffiness of his eyes and the bite marks he had tried so desperately to hide with his clothing. She took one look and knew instantly what happened. The girl was smart; smarter than anyone gave her credit for. While they were all seated, Lucifer and Balthazar were busy chatting away and occasionally including Chuck in their conversation, Jo then decided to confronted him.

"What the hell did he do to you?" She whispered heatedly.

Castiel quickly looked to make sure Lucifer wasn't paying attention before he spoke, "Pardon me?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Jo's brown eyes softened, "Are you okay?"

"I am perfectly fine."

"You don't look it."

"I had a long night that is all."

Jo reached out under the table and took Castiel's trembling hands into her still ones, "I'm not stupid… I know what happened… Castiel; you have-"

"Darling," Lucifer's voice interrupted,

Castiel quickly turned to his partner, "Y-Yes?"

"Are you finished so we can go?"

"Yes, I'm finished."

"You hardly ate." Chuck said,

Castiel smiled, "I wasn't all that hungry. I'm quite excited for you to show us around this fantastic ship." He said enthusiastically and got to his feet, "shall we go?"

XxX

Dean saw Castiel and the others walking along the deck of the ship. He noticed that the Captain was with them, and every so often him or the shorter man walking beside Castiel would stop and point at something. Dean took a deep breath and took a step forward only to be pulled back,

"Watch it!" Dean barked smacking the hand gripping the collar of his shirt away. When he was completely turned around he came face to face with Michael. Dean inwardly cursed. This wasn't good.

"What are you doing up here Mr. Winchester?" Michael asked, "Because if I recall correctly you hold a third class ticket not a first meaning, you are not permitted here."

"I just came to see Cas."

'I'm sorry that's not possible." Michael spoke slowly, "Mr. Novak and Mr. Aurilane thank you again for your assistance, but no longer wish to see you. Now please leave."

"What? Bull shit. Cas-"

"Mr. Winchester, I strongly advise you to turn around and leave before I force you to." Michael threatened.

Dean let out a low growl and quickly glanced over to Castiel. He immediately noticed something off about him. He was tenser than usual; even when Jo reached out to him he would flinch ever so slightly. Dean looked back up at Michael, "Guess I don't want you to have to use force," he raised his hands up in surrender, "I'd say see you around, but I guess not." Dean said and turned around, walking away. As Dean turned the corner he stopped walking. No way was he just going to leave. Glancing around he noticed an older man had left his jacket and hat lying on a lounge chair. Dean quickly picked it up and put both the coat and the hat on. It wasn't a full proof disguise, but it would have to do.

Xxx

**Short update, but its an update! Again guys, I am SO sorry! I can't believe I am still getting reviews for this (im so not proud of this piece anymore) and words cannot express how much that means to me… thank you. I actually have a few days off of work and time to write so I'm going to try and update this! Thank you all so much again for sticking through this with me!**


End file.
